Admiration
by WoorEnergy
Summary: Il ne devait pas. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Et pourtant, c'était arrivé. Il en pinçait pour ce psychopathe. Ce pédophile. Cet homme... Si dangereux, mais terriblement séduisant. Pas lui, non !
1. Prologue

_Bon. J'avais pas d'idées. Puis je me suis rendue compte que j'avais jamais écrit de Fanfic Geetron à plusieurs chapitres, et vu que j'aime aussi beaucoup ce couple (pas autant que le Prof/Panda... Ou Pranda... Quel nom de merde sérieux !), je me suis dit qu'il y avait un début à tout ^^ Ceci n'est que le prologue, mes lamas._

_Enjoy !_

/\/\/\

Une main sous le menton, l'autre posée sur la table de la cuisine, le Geek observait quelqu'un. Une personne en particulier. Cela pouvait sembler stupide, mais il était comme... Fasciné par cet homme tout vêtu de noir. Oui, il l'admirait. Secrètement, bien sûr, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à qui que ce soit. Il lui restait un peu de fierté, enfin il l'espérait.  
Mais cet homme, malgré qu'il ai été à de maintes reprises sa victime, l'hypnotisait par sa simple présence. Il le rassurait, même. Était-ce... De l'amitié ? De l'amour fraternel ? De l'amour tout court ? La dernière solution paraissait la plus plausible, après tout. N'importe quelle personne, homme ou femme, gay, bi-sexuel ou hétéro tomberait sous le charme de cette personne. Personne qu'on appelait, plus communément, le Patron (NON, SÉRIEUX ?).

Il soupira discrètement en tentant de faire partir ces idées bizarres et stupides de son esprit. S'il croyait vraiment que lui, un accro des jeux vidéos pleurnichard, serait désiré par l'homme le plus charismatique de l'univers (selon lui... Selon moi aussi.), c'est que l'espoir menait parfois à la bêtise. Même très souvent, d'ailleurs.

"Hé gamin, ferme la bouche, ou quelque chose risque de s'y glisser, si tu vois c'que j'veux dire... Fit le Patron en ricanant, moqueur.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Mais... P-Patron ! C'est... C'est dégueu !

-Tu dis ça, mais attends de voir ce que je sais faire."

Il soupira et détourna le regard, sentant ses joues virer honteusement au rouge. C'est vrai, il se considérait comme sa victime, mais à part des moqueries ou des insultes, parfois des coups lorsqu'il avait un peu trop forcé sur la bouteille, il ne l'avait jamais violé. C'était assez bizarre, d'ailleurs. Dès leur changement de caractère lors de la Saison 2 de Salut Les Geeks, il s'attendait à ce que son innocence soit souillée au moins tous les jours. Mais non, même pas. On aurait même dit qu'une sorte de complicité un peu glauque se cachait sous toutes ces conneries crachées à la figure du pauvre gosse. Au fond, était-ce vraiment mieux ? Valait-il mieux souffrir moralement ou physiquement ? Dur dilemme.

"Bon, qu'est-ce que t'as, gamin ? Depuis tout à l'heure, tu tires une tronche de six pieds de long.

-J'ai rien, je... Je réfléchis, c'est tout.

-Et à quoi tu réfléchis ?

-Pourquoi, ça t'intéresses ?" Répondit-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Le pervers haussa un sourcil, avant de poursuivre d'un ton un peu étonné :

"Je me renseigne juste. Alors baisse d'un ton, petit con.

-Tu es... Méchant..."

Il fondit en larmes, le visage entre les mains, alors que le criminel poussa un soupir bruyant et agacé. Décidément, on ne pouvait rien lui dire, à ce mioche.


	2. CHP 1 : Y en a marre !

_Hey ! On se retrouve pour le premier chapitre ! Un peu une mise dans le bain après l'intro... (-ça sert à rien en fait-) Oui, voila._  
_J'ai rien préparé en fait, je commence toujours une Fanfic sans savoir ce qui va suivre. Par exemple -l'anecdote inutile-, pour ma Fanfic "À cause des Fangirl", je n'avais pas prévu que le Prof se fasse violer ! L'idée m'est venue après... C'est glauque, je sais. Vous avez le droit de me frapper. Lol._

_Enjoy !_

/\/\/\

Il ne devait pas le regarder. Ne pas lui accorder d'importance. Sinon, il se rendrait compte du problème qui se posait. Pourquoi ça lui était arrivé ? Pourquoi lui ? Il n'avait rien demandé ! Il restait tranquille, dans son coin, et voila que le destin avait décidé de lui tomber dessus. Comme ça, d'un coup. Ce n'était pas juste !

Après cette petite altercation avec le Patron, comme il en avait si souvent l'habitude maintenant, le jeune Geek s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, les larmes aux yeux. Mathieu lui avait dit plusieurs fois, que, même s'il ne le montrait pas, le criminel l'aimait bien, et qu'il le considérait comme son petit frère. Si c'était le cas, il ne l'insulterait pas à tout bout de champ ! On ne fait pas ça quand on apprécie quelqu'un ! Et puis de toute façon... Savoir qu'il le considérait seulement comme un membre de sa famille lui faisait mal. Très mal. Parce qu'il savait qu'il ne serait rien d'autre pour lui.  
Mais au fond, n'était-ce pas mieux d'avoir une relation normale, comme entre deux frères ? Ne fallait-il pas mettre ses sentiments de côté dans ces conditions ? C'était tellement dur à porter... Il avait envie d'en parler à quelqu'un... Même le Hippie, au pire ! Mais il avait honte. Pour rien au monde il ne l'avouerait à quiconque. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas les Fangirl, subjuguées par ce sombre personnage. C'était glauque, quand même, de tomber amoureux d'une personne dont on sait qu'elle n'existe pas.

"Geek ? Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda une voix familière derrière la porte.

-Ou... Oui, Maître Panda, répondit le petit.

-Je peux entrer, s'il te plaît ?

-Oui, bien sûr, c'est ouvert."

Le Panda pénétra lentement dans la pièce en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il s'assit au bord du lit, à côté du Geek.

"Je t'ai vu parler avec le Patron, tout à l'heure, du coup je suis venu voir comment tu allais.

-Je vais bien... Merci.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas bien de mentir, non ?" Dit l'ursidé avec un grand sourire.

Le gamer rit brièvement avant de se réfugier dans les bras de celui qu'il considérait comme son grand frère. Lui il était gentil, toujours à l'aider quand ça n'allait pas et à le rassurer. Pas comme le Patron... Et merde ! Chacune de ses pensées menaient à lui. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne le faisait même pas exprès !

"Il est juste un peu méchant avec moi. Mais c'est rien.

-Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ?

-Non, non, surtout pas !" Il releva la tête et se sentit honteux. "Enfin, je veux dire... C'est pas la peine, je m'y suis habitué. Puis il n'est pas si méchant avec moi, il ne me frappe presque jamais.

-Justement, c'est le "presque" qui m'embête. Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas la peine de lui en parler ?

-Certain, t'inquiète pas."

Maître Panda acquiesça et le serra un peu plus contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'en aille. C'est qu'il y tenait, à ce gamin, et il n'aimait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal, par n'importe quelle manière. C'était un peu comme son petit protégé.  
Ils commencèrent à parler de choses et d'autres, comme de jeux vidéos, ou de musique. Le petit réussit même à oublier l'objet de ses pensées pendant une dizaine de minutes. Jusqu'à ce que le Panda décrète qu'il devait faire quelque chose ailleurs -non sans rougir et bafouiller-, et qu'il sorte de la chambre de l'enfant. Il se retrouva de nouveau seul et soupira, repliant ses genoux contre son torse. Il fixa ses peluches, notamment Monsieur Nounours, auquel il adressa un grand sourire.

"Même si tu dis rien, je t'aime bien, Monsieur Nounours. Tu me rassures."

Quelqu'un d'autre toqua à sa porte. Relevant la tête, il autorisa la personne à entrer, et cette dernière ouvrit la porte en grand. Mathieu se tint sur le seuil de la porte, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

"Salut, Geek. Tu viens ? On va manger."

Le petit déglutit. Aïe. Il détestait l'heure du repas, quand tout le monde était réuni. La Fille et le Hippie parlaient tout le temps écologie entre deux tripes bruyants du drogué, le Prof et Maître Panda se jetaient des regards qu'il ne comprenait jamais, ils se mettaient même à rire sans aucune raison, Mathieu se plaignait sans cesse du bruit et des blagues salaces du Patron, et le criminel, justement... Bah, c'était le Patron, quoi. Je pense que vous avez tous compris. Non ? Alors allez regarder au moins quelques épisodes de Salut Les Geeks. Lol.

"Oui... J'arrive.

-Aujourd'hui, c'est la Fille qui a préparé le repas ! C'est une raison suffisante pour aller manger, non ? Déclara-t-il en rigolant.

-C'est sûr."

Il se leva et suivit Mathieu jusqu'à la cuisine. Il vit que tout le monde était déjà installé, y compris la personne qu'il redoutait...

"Ah, te voila, l'gamin ?

-Mh."

Il s'assit à l'autre bout de la table, l'œil méfiant, voir inquiet. Il sentait le regard du prédateur sexuel sur lui, de plus en plus pesant. Il en avait marre d'avoir le coeur serré à bloc quand il pensait à lui, ou qu'il respirait son odeur de tabac froid lorsqu'il était dans la même pièce que lui ! Si seulement il pouvait être aussi insensible que cet homme tout vêtu de noir (et non pas de cuir... Enfin, quoique j'en sais rien), la vie serait tellement plus simple...

"Geek ? Résonna une voix féminine, le faisant sursauter. Tu ne manges pas ? J'ai fais des spaghettis au saumon, pourtant ! Ça ne te plaît pas ?

-Hein ? Oh, heu... Si, si ! (Non, il n'est pas italien... Lol.) C'est juste que je... J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Mais c'est très bon !"

Il lui fit un sourire un peu maladroit et enroula les spaghettis autour de sa fourchette pour prendre une bouchée. (Si vous me dites que vous coupez vos spaghettis, je vous tue. Sérieusement. C'est juste horrible de faire ça.)  
Au final, le repas ne fut pas si horrible que ça. Mathieu avait même l'air... De bonne humeur ? Oui, c'était assez rare, il avait de ces migraines, parfois, que même le Patron ne souhaitait pas faire face à sa mauvaise humeur. Et voila, ça recommence ! Encore en train de penser à lui... C'était vraiment énervant.

Il aida la Fille à débarrasser la table et à faire la vaisselle. Quand il eut essuyé la dernière assiette, il s'arrêta, et fixa sa "grande soeur".

"Dis...

-Oui ?

-Comment on sait qu'on est amoureux ?"

Elle se tourna vers lui, une expression surprise affichée sur le visage. Pourquoi lui demandait-elle ça ?

"Hé bien, quand la personne que tu aimes est là, tu as l'impression que ton visage prend feu, tu trembles un peu des fois, tu as les mains moites, ton coeur s'accélère, et quand elle t'adresse la parole, tu bafouilles des choses incompréhensibles.

-Et quand elle est pas là, qu'elle soit loin ou pas, on pense souvent à elle ?

-Oh oui, beaucoup. Tu as tout le temps envie d'être avec elle, de la serrer dans tes bras et de l'embrasser." Elle se sécha les mains avec un torchon et sourit malicieusement. "Mais pourquoi tu me pose cette question ? Tu es amoureux d'une fille ?

-N-Non ! Je voulais me juste renseigner... Pour savoir si, plus tard, je tomberais amoureux ou pas.

-Je te le souhaite ! L'Amour (avec un grand A, on déconne pas avec ça les gars), c'est la plus belle chose au monde."

Il acquiesça, et après avoir rangé la vaisselle, il fit un câlin à la Fille, et monta se coucher. Les paroles de sa grande soeur résonnèrent dans sa tête sans interruption. alors il était bel e bien amoureux de ce vil personnage... Non ! C'était impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas ! Cet être abominable se moquait de lui sans arrêt, alors pourquoi lui ? C'était comme si SuperMan était attiré par Lex Luthor !  
...Bon, d'accord, il trouvait cette comparaison un peu bizarre. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais c'était pour donner un exemple.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas amoureux d'une fille, d'ailleurs ? C'était bien mieux, les boobies... Bien sûr, il n'avait rien contre l'homo-sexualité, loin de là, seulement... C'était étrange. Il n'aimait pas les hommes, à la base ! Il avait toujours voué son attirance aux femmes !

"De toute façon, ça me passera..." Bougonna-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Encore. Il en avait un peu marre qu'on vienne le voir. Il balança un vague "C'est ouvert..." à la personne, et il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir, puis se refermer bien rapidement. Il releva la tête, et se sentit rougir en découvrant celui qui le torturait mentalement sans le savoir.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Patron ? Demanda l'adolescent avec une certaine lassitude dans la voix.

-La boule de poil m'a presque foutu un coup de pied au cul pour que j'aille te voir.

-En gros, tu t'en fous de moi.

-Tu vas pas arrêter de faire ta victime, gamin ? Je t'ai jamais blessé que je sache."

La tristesse et l'ennui laissèrent leur place à un nouveau sentiment chez le petit : La colère. Il ne s'énervait qu'en cas extrême, et encore, c'était aussi crédible que Squeezie. (désolée, je _devais_ le faire. Pour le bien de l'humanité.)

D'un bond, il se leva de son lit, et se planta face au criminel, presque dégoûté. Il releva un peu son t-shirt carmin, dévoilant une légère ecchymose sur la hanche droite.

"Tu ne m'as jamais blessé ?! Alors c'est quoi, ça ?!

-Mais je...

-Oui, je la connais l'excuse ! Tu étais complètement bourré après une de tes nombreuses soirées dans l'un de tes bordels ! Comme d'habitude ! J'en ai marre que tu me maltraites ! J'en ai marre d'être ta victime préférée ! Et il y a pas que les douleurs physiques qui sont au rendez-vous ! Tu m'insultes, m'abaisses, m'humilies devant tous les autres ! J'en ai assez de toi ! Dégage, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !

-Putain gamin, écoute-moi !

-J'ai dis barre-toi !" Hurla-t-il en le poussant vers la sortie.

Le Patron se retrouva dans le couloir, dos à la porte, et entendit claquer cette dernière. Il s'était fait repousser par le gamin. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, ces derniers temps ? Il était distant, colérique, au bord de la crise de nerfs... Jusqu'à ce soir. À croire qu'il avait ses règles.  
Il s'alluma une cigarette, et se dirigea vers sa chambre, encore perdu. Il avait toujours pensé que le petit resterait timide, mais néanmoins attachant. Parce que oui, il le trouvait mignon. Mais comme on disait d'un petit chaton qu'il était mignon, par exemple.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, encore plongé dans ses pensées. e que lui avait dit le gamin lui avait littéralement retourné le coeur. Peut-être qu'il était allé trop loin, finalement. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui faire autant de mal. Si déjà il s'en serait rendu compte...

/\/\/\

_Aloreuh ? J'avais une inspiration de fou aujourd'hui, donc j'en ai profité ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer mes bouts de chou !_

_À bientôt !_


	3. CHP 2 : Un problème ?

_Attendez... What ?! 14 reviews pour un prologue et un chapitre ?! Vous êtes dingues xD Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! Et je vais répondre aux reviews anonymes :_

_Luna-La-Lune : Merci ! Contente que ça t'ai plu ^^ Voila la suite !_

_AngNIRa : Merci pour ta review ! J'avoue que pour SuperMan et Lex Luthor, j'ai eu un petit craquage neuronale xD Ah, et merci aussi pour la Fanfic "Ma famille" ! Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture :3_

_Enjoy !_

/\/\/\

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que le Geek avait déballé la majorité de son sac au Patron. Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas reparlés, sûrement par peur d'en finir aux mains ? Ou de créer une autre dispute encore plus terrible ? Il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risques, c'était tout ce qu'ils savaient.

Depuis cette engueulade, d'ailleurs, le Geek sortait de moins en moins de sa chambre, et ne parlait presque plus avec les personnes qu'il considérait comme les membres de sa famille. Au début, personne ne s'était vraiment inquiété, tout le monde se disait que le gamer assidu était tombé sur un nouveau jeu, ou était en train de télécharger toute les saisons disponibles de Game Of Thrones. Mais lorsque le concerné se montrait presque inexistant pendant plusieurs jours d'affilée, ils commencèrent vite à s'inquiéter, Maître Panda en tête de liste. C'était son petit frère, après tout.

Le Patron, quant à lui, était tout aussi perdu qu'il y a presque une semaine. Il réfléchissait sans arrêt. Et pour une fois, il s'en voulait. Réellement. Un sentiment de culpabilité s'était logé en lui, et le grignotait de l'intérieur. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été super agréable avec le gamin. Le pire, c'est qu'il l'appréciait bien. Bien sûr, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais maintenant qu'il se rendait compte du mal qu'il avait pu lui faire...

Maître Panda, de son côté, se rendit vers la chambre de son petit protégé. Il frappa à sa porte. Aucune réponse.

"Geek ? Tu es là ?"

Quelle question idiote. Évidemment qu'il était là, la porte était verrouillée de l'intérieur. Il toqua une seconde fois.

"Geek, s'il te plaît ! Laisse-moi entrer !"

Il entendit des bruits de pas lents et un cliquetis. La porte s'entrouvrit légèrement sur le petit, la mine triste et fatiguée. Il avait les yeux rougis, un peu humides et de grands cernes. L'ursidé se sentit mal pour le jeune un court instant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix basse.

-Je veux juste te parler.

-Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre..."

Il s'apprêta à refermer la porte, mais l'homme au Kigurumi la bloqua avec son bras.

"Non, Geek, tu ne vas pas bien. Même si c'est une situation compliquée, je veux savoir ce qu'il y a !"

L'enfant céda, baissant les yeux, et s'effaça pour laisser entrer le Panda. Celui-ci vint s'installer sur sa chaise de bureau, et vit son petit frère s'asseoir devant lui, sur le bord de son lit.

"Ces temps-ci, on ne te voit presque plus. Et ça nous inquiète, surtout moi et Mathieu. Même le Hippie s'est rendu compte de ton absence, c'est que c'est grave quand même !

-C'est... C'est juste à cause du Patron. Mais c'est rien, je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Non, c'est pas rien ! Putain, ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu t'enfermes dans ta chambre, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe ! S'il t'a encore frappé, je...

-Ce n'est pas ça. On s'est juste... Un peu disputés."

Il ferma les yeux et laissa s'échapper une larme qui roula sur sa joue. Instinctivement, il se blottit contre le doux vêtement de son protecteur.

"Si tu n'oses plus sortir, c'est que ça ne doit pas être bénin, déclara le Panda en serrant le petit dans ses bras.

-Je me suis beaucoup énervé contre lui..."

L'animal écarquilla les yeux. Lui ? Énervé ? C'était possible ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu furieux... Bon, en même temps, cela ne faisait qu'une saison, soit à peu près 1 an qu'il était dans l'émission. Mais il avait déjà vu le Hippie lucide, Mathieu et le Prof en position de faiblesse, la Fille faire preuve d'intelligence, le Fanatique boire de l'alcool, et le Démon jouer à My Little Pony. Alors il pouvait bien imaginer le Geek énervé, après tout.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait pour que tu cries après lui ?

-Il est venu me voir un soir... Et il a essayé de me parler. Il m'a dit qu'il ne m'avait jamais vraiment fait de mal. Mais quand j'ai repensé à toutes ces insultes, ces moqueries, et..." Il releva son tee-shirt, dévoilant son ancienne blessure. "... Ça, j'ai... J'ai craqué, et je lui ai dit tout ce que je pensais de lui. Enfin, presque tout. Mais maintenant, je m'en veux beaucoup.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu lui as dit ce que tu avais sur le coeur, et c'est très important. Il n'a pas répliqué au moins ?

-Non, je ne lui en ai pas laissé le temps.

-D'accord. Mais de quoi tu voulais parler quand tu as dit "presque tout" ? Tu as oublié quelque chose d'important dont tu devais parler avec lui ?

-Justement, c'est le pro... Le problème..."

Il fondit en larmes contre le costume du Panda. Il n'osait pas lui en parler, mais ce poids lui pesait de plus en plus lourd chaque jour. Il ne pouvait plus vivre avec ce secret, alors autant se confier à une personne dont il a confiance, non ?

"Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, lui murmura son ami en lui caressant le dos.

-Malgré tout ce qu'il m'a fait... Je l'aime... J'peux pas m'en empêcher... Il me rend fou..."

L'ursidé eut une mine surprise. Son petit frère entre les mains de ce... Monstre ? Il ne pouvait pas ! Il était trop innocent et fragile ! Il lui ferait forcément du mal !  
Cependant, ses pensées s'adoucirent. Il n'allait pas juger les sentiments du gamer à cause du Patron. Au pire, c'est sûrement passager, et ça lui passerait d'un moment à un autre.

"Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Demanda timidement le petit.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux, même si c'est un criminel. Mais promets-moi une chose...

-Oui ?

-S'il te fait du mal, je t'oblige à me prévenir.

-D'accord !"

Il sécha ses larmes et s'écarta des bras de son grand frère, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Il faudra lui en parler un jour...

-Oui. Mais j'ai peur, tu sais comment il est...

-Tu n'as pas de raison d'avoir peur. Il ne va pas te faire de mal rien que pour ça, voyons.

-J'espère. Merci en tout cas."

Il lui fit un grand sourire, et l'entraîna hors de sa chambre. Ils arrivèrent au salon, et tout le monde se tourna vers eux, l'air perplexe, voir soulagé.

"Geek ! Dans mes bras mon canard ! S'écria la Fille en se jetant sur lui pour lui faire un câlin.

-Nyaaah ! Doucement !"

Il rigola et s'écarta de l'étreinte de la blonde. Tiens ? Tout le monde était là ? Mathieu avait dû leur parler de la saison 5 qui allait bientôt débuter. Celui-ci s'approcha d'ailleurs de lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Les parties de Mario Kart sans toi, c'est pas marrant, tu sais ?"

Il ne répondit que par un ricanement gêné, et s'assit sur le canapé, entre le Hippie et le Fanatique. Mathieu et Maître Panda s'installèrent à leur tour, la Fille et le Prof se trouvaient à la cuisine, et le Patron sur le siège de l'ordinateur. Celui-ci regardait l'enfant d'un air hautain, une clope non entamée au coin des lèvres.

Après quelques heures au salon, où les personnalités discutaient de tout et de rien, le Geek s'éloigna un instant à l'étage. Il avait une boule au ventre à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur le pervers, ou qu'il le fixait, justement. Il ne se sentait pas bien, il avait chaud, sa tête lui tournait et il se sentait rougir.  
Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, ouvrit le robinet et se rinça le visage avec de l'eau froide. Il se regarda un instant dans le miroir. S'il ne se reconnaissait pas, il aurait fait une crise cardiaque. Cette semaine où il était resté enfermé ne l'avait pas arrangé.

"Heureusement que Maître Panda est venu..." Souffla-t-il pour se parler à lui-même.

Il ferma les yeux, s'appuyant contre le bord du lavabo. Malgré les paroles de son ami en Kigurumi, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en vouloir suite à cette engueulade. Il s'était tellement emporté, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Peut-être ferait-il mieux de s'excuser.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna rapidement, et tomba nez à nez avec le Patron. Il se mit à trembler sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, alors que ses mains étaient toujours crispées au lavabo.

"Faut qu'on parle, gamin."

/\/\/\

_Vuala ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ Une ch'tite review mes lamas ?_


	4. CHP 3 : Menteur, menteur

_Merci pour toutes vos gentilles review mes n'ami(e)s !_

_Luna-la-lune : Contente que ça t'ai plu ^^ J'adore mettre du suspens à la con ;D Et oui, t'as bien lu, le Démon joue à My Little Pony ! xD_

_Voici le chapitre 3, maintenant ;)_  
_Enjoy !_

/\/\/\

Le petit ne répondit pas, et n'osait pas bouger. Il resta là, fixant le Patron d'un air à la fois surpris et effrayé. Il n'avait aucune envie de dialoguer avec lui pour l'instant. Il lui faisait peur... Même s'il avait rêvé d'être près de lui toute la soirée. Ses sentiments étaient vraiment contradictoires.

Le criminel verrouilla la porte, et s'y adossa, sans lâcher le Geek du regard. Il devait lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il sentait qu'il le devait, ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à s'ignorer mutuellement.  
S'allumant une cigarette, il tira tranquillement une latte pour laisser le temps au garçon à la casquette de se calmer. Mais comment voulait-il qu'il garde son sang froid ? Il venait juste de s'enfermer avec lui dans la même pièce, il n'y avait pas de quoi être rassuré !

"P-Parler de quoi ? Bégaya le gamer, encore agrippé au lavabo.

-Me prends pas pour un con gamin, tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire."

Son interlocuteur déglutit, et s'éloigna d'un pas lent de l'homme en noir, jusqu'à se retrouver dos contre le mur d'en face. Il ferma un instant les yeux pour tenter de maîtriser sa respiration devenue irrégulière.

"J'suis désolé."

Il rouvrit subitement les yeux, étonné par les paroles du pervers. Venait-il vraiment de s'excuser devant lui ? Bien qu'il y ai une part d'humanité en lui -c'était prouvé par Mathieu depuis quelques temps-, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais alors pas du tout.

"Je me doutais bien que j'étais pas tendre tous les jours avec toi, poursuivit-il, mais je pensais pas te faire souffrir autant. Alors quand j'ai compris que tu avais mal, que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement, je me suis senti con. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point. Le pire c'est que je voulais m'excuser avant, mais j'ai fais mon connard. Alors, je te le dis sincèrement... Désolé."

Le petit se recroquevilla par terre, essayant de fuir le regard du pervers par tous les moyens. Ses excuses le touchait, mais ça le mettait un peu mal à l'aise en même temps. Il n'étais pas habitué à ce genre de paroles aussi sincères à son égard, que ce soit de lui ou d'une autre personne.

"...Ça va ? Demanda le débauché, perplexe.

-Ou-Oui, mais...

-Mais ?

-C'est bizarre."

Le Patron eut une mine légèrement déçue, voir un peu vexée. Ça y est, il s'excusait de la manière la plus honnête possible venant de lui, et on y croyait à peine ! Bon, c'est peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de mentir tout au long de sa vie, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour douter de lui à chaque fois.

"C'est bizarre, reprit-il, parce que d'habitude soit tu aurais attendu que je m'excuse, soit tu l'aurais fait à ta manière. Et cette fois, c'était vraiment sincère... Merci."

Le petit se releva, s'approcha et fit un câlin à son homologue en noir. Celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte, un sentiment de soulagement le submergeant. Une fois ses aveux de déballés, il avait senti un poids s'envoler loin de lui, et bon sang ce que ça faisait du bien. Si, le Patron qui culpabilise, ça existe. Dans ma tête. Maintenant, arrêtez de râler parce qu'il est OOC putain.

"Je lèverai plus la main sur toi, gamin.

-Promis ?

-Promis."

Il s'écarta un peu de lui, et le fixa, tentant de percevoir son regard à travers les lunettes sombres (je vous assure que sur les vidéos, parfois, vous pouvez le voir. Et c'est... Troublant.). Il se sentait léger, là, câliné par celui qu'il aimait. Mais toute bonne chance à une fin, et cela ne servait à rien de se torturer mentalement.

Ils retournèrent au salon, sous les coups d'œil inquiets de Maître Panda et de Mathieu. Le gamin s'assit à côté de son grand frère, et le Patron s'éclipsa à la cuisine.

"Geek, tu vas bien ? Demanda l'ursidé.

-Oui, très bien, pourquoi ?

-Il ne t'as rien fait ?

-De qui tu p- Ah, non, non ! Il ne m'as pas frappé !

-M'ouais...

-C'est bon, détends-toi le trou d'balle la peluche, je l'ai pas touché !" S'écria la voix du pédophile depuis la cuisine.

Ladite peluche soupira -de soulagement ou d'exaspération, nous n'en savons rien- et se laissa retomber sur le dossier du canapé. Bon Dieu qu'il détestait ce vil personnage, surtout s'il se retrouvait seul avec le petit !

"Bon, les gars, je sais pas vous mais moi je vais me coucher... Déclara Mathieu en s'étirant. Demain, j'ai le montage de l'épisode à faire.

-J'te suis !" Fit Maître Panda.

Tous filèrent dans leur chambre tour à tour, sauf -vous l'avez deviné bande de petits polissons- le Geek et le Patron. Ce dernier se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, une bouteille de vodka à la main.

"Où tu vas ? Demanda naïvement l'enfant.

-Voir si mes bordels tournent bien, gamin.

-Oh... À tout à l'heure.

-M'attends pas, va ! Ricana le criminel en appuyant sur la poignée. Je risque de rentrer tard.

-D'accord."

Il regarda son ex bourreau sortir, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux. Il aurait été presque jaloux de ces filles de joie profiter de l'homme qu'il aimait comme bon leur semblait. Mais le Patron était le Patron, et ainsi l'Amour, avec un grand A, ça lui était inconnu, ou même une sorte de complicité avec quelqu'un, même amicale.

D'un pas lent, il monta les escaliers, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Le Prof sortit dans le couloir et l'interpella à ce moment.

"Geek ? Il y a un problème ?

-Pas du tout, je vais bien.

-Ne dis pas de sottises, je vois bien que ça ne va pas."

Se tournant vers le savant, il s'adossa au mur, et d'une voix un peu faiblarde, lui demanda :

"Si tu tombais amoureux d'une personne alors que tu sais qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre vous, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

-Eh bien... J'avoue que je n'en ai aucune idée. L'amour, ce n'et pas mon rayon, vois-tu. Je suis désolé.

-Bah, ça fait rien. Merci quand même."

Le Prof tourna les talons et s'éloigna vers une chambre, mais il fut interrompu par son double au tee-shirt Captain America.

"Mais tu vas où ? C'est la chambre de Maître Panda !

-Je sais.

-Ben, alors pourq- Oh, je vois.

-N'en parle à personne s'il te plaît.

-Bien sûr."

Ils s'échangèrent un bref sourire et repartirent dans leurs chambres respectives.  
Le Geek se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de dormir, tant que l'homme qui occupait ses pensées était loin de lui. Merde ! Il avait envie d'être aussi insensible que lui, ne connaître presque aucuns sentiments, si ce n'était la satisfaction permanente.  
La nuit allait être bien pénible...

* * *

"Prof ? Tu as l'air bizarre. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Demanda Maître Panda.

-C'est le petit... Je l'ai vu il y a une minute, et il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien.

-Je le sais, c'est... C'est le Patron. En ce moment, le gamin déprime à cause de lui.

-Il l'aime, je présume ?

-Ouais."

Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson, et le scientifique se blottit contre le doux pelage du Panda.

"Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour lui... Déclara-t-il en bâillant.

-Et moi, je sais que t'es fatigué. Maintenant, dors.

-À tes ordres..."

* * *

Il était plus de deux heures du matin, désormais, et le Geek ne dormait toujours pas. Il passait le temps sur Pokémon en attendant l'arrivée du Patron. Il faisait monter ses légendaires de niveau, et ça faisait déjà la huitième créature qui atteignait le niveau 100.  
Il soupira, sauvegarda sa partie et et éteignit sa console, lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir en bas, puis se refermer violemment. Soulagé, il sortit de son lit et descendit les escaliers avec rapidité. Il s'arrêta net, lorsqu'il vit le pervers sur le canapé, la fameuse bouteille de vodka qu'il avait emmené plus tôt dans la main, vide. Mais vu son état, ce ne devait pas être la seule boisson alcoolisée qu'il s'était enfilée...

"Patron ?

-Hé hé... S-Salut gamin...

-Tu vas bien ?

-Kessa peut te foutre ? T'es d'la police ?"

Le gosse déglutit et s'assit à côté de lui, prenant néanmoins une distance raisonnable.

"Bah keski t'arrives, gamin ? T'as peur ?

-Un peu, oui...

-Ah ah ah ! T'pas une tapette pour rien, toé !

-Hé ! Mais c'est méchant !

-Rien à foutre. Et d'ailleurs, t'vas m'rendre un service ce soir...

-Lequel ? Demanda le jeune avec un regard inquiet.

-Mes putes m'ont pas satisfait... Alors t'vas m'aider, pas vrai ?"

Le petit, effrayé, tenta de se lever pour retourner se coucher, mais fut retenu par deux mains serrant ses poignets. Instinctivement, il se débattit, mais ce ne fit qu'accentuer la prise du cinglé.

"Pas si vite, pas si vite...

-Non, lâche-moi !"

Le pervers rit à gorge déployée. Un rire de malade, celui qui vous glace le sang, alors qu'il plaqua le petit contre un mur pour le maîtriser. Le visage collé contre la cloison, le Geek se débattit de nouveau. Son bourreau ne le lâcha pas et se pencha près de son oreille pour lui souffler ces quelques mots :

"Sache qu'personne ne m'résiste. Encore moins un p'tit comme toi.

-Mais... Mais tu m'avais promis... Tu m'avais promis que tu ferai des efforts ! Que tu ne me ferai plus de mal !

-Tu crois tout c'qu'on t'dit, gamin ?

-Pitié, laisse-moi tranquille ! À l'aide !"

Retournant le gamer, l'homme en noir étouffa ses cris de la manière la plus simple qui soit : Il posa ses lèvres -un peu trop brutalement, peut-être- sur celles de son double le plus faible, les mouvant ardemment.  
Mettons nous d'accord, le Geek rêvait de l'embrasser depuis un petit moment, déjà. Mais pas quand il puait l'alcool à plein nez, et pas de cette manière. Un baiser, c'était censé, être doux, passionné, agréable, en bref, tous les adjectifs positifs possibles... Mais celui-ci n'était qu'un concentré de brutalité, d'impatience et de violence.

"Je t-t'en supplie... Tu m-me fais peu-peur... Bégaya le Geek, les larmes commençant de couler.

-J'vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin...

-Hé ! Mais c'est quoi, ça ?! Relâche-le, Patron !" S'écria une voix depuis les escaliers.

Tous deux se tournèrent vers la source de la voix. Mathieu se tenait là, debout, une expression de colère affichée sur le visage, le Hippie juste derrière lui.

"Oh, ça va, si on peut plus s'amuser... Râla le dépravé en laissant le Geek partir.

-T'appelles ça t'amuser ?! Explosa le schizophrène. Putain de merde, Patron, t'allais le violer ! Tu te rends pas compte ?!

-Mais non, c'dans ta tête...

-Je t'interdis de t'approcher de lui désormais ! Compris ?!"

Le Patron ne répondit pas, se contentant de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Le détenteur de la casquette, recroquevillé par terre, se fit consoler par le Hippie, alors qu'il s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

"Je le hais...

-T'as dis quoi, gros ?

-Rien d'important, Hippie..." Il se leva, et se planta devant le Patron, l'air mauvais. "Tu m'avais promis que tu ne me ferai plus rien il y à quelques heures ! Et maintenant, t'essayes de me violer ! Quand j'pense que je t'ai cru, que j'ai pensé que tu étais sincère, ça me fait gerber ! Une promesse, c'est une promesse, merde !

-Mais je-

-Ta gueule ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Je ne veux plus te revoir, plus jamais ! Je te hais !"

Il s'enfuit à l'étage en pleurant, et les trois garçons entendirent une porte claquer. Mathieu soupira, et se tourna vers sa personnalité la plus sombre.

"J'espère que t'es fier de toi... Sérieux, tu fais chier."

Le Youtuber et le drogué remontèrent à leur tour, laissant le criminel seul, perdu dans ses pensées.

/\/\/\

_Allez, pleurons tous ensembles ! /SBAFF/ Ok, ok._

_Une petite review ?_


	5. CHP 4 : Tête baissée

_Merci pour vos jolies reviews les gens, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! On remet le couverts avec le chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^_

_Enjoy, bitch !_

_/\/\/\_

_Quel con. Non mais sérieusement, t'es trop con mec._

C'était précisément cette phrase qui tournait en boucle dans la tête du Patron. Sans arrêt. De plus en plus fort. Comme si la voix se moquait de lui. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi s'était-il laissé emporter par ses pulsions et les effets de l'alcool ? Pourquoi... Avait-il, une fois de plus, joué au con ? Il s'en voulait. Mais pas comme l'autre jour, non. Là, sa haine contre lui-même était, au minimum, multipliée par dix. Peut-être plus. Il avait envie de se frapper lui-même, de s'enterrer plus bas que terre.  
Il a fallu qu'il perde de nouveau une personne chère à ses yeux. Parce que oui, mettons-nous d'accord, c'est qu'il y tenait, à ce petit. Il n'aimait pas le voir pleurer, souffrir, et encore mois s'énerver. Mais ça, même contre les meilleurs travestis du Brésil et les prostituées de la Roumanie les plus expérimentées (no rage, les potentiels roumains, ce n'est qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres.) , il ne l'aurait jamais avoué.

Ouais, il avait vraiment merdé, pour le coup.

Il se leva difficilement du canapé, et monta les escaliers pour aller se coucher. C'était sans compter cette voix lente et grave l'arrêtant net dans sa progression.

"M'gros ?

-Kesstu veux, toi, l'bouffeur de soja ?

-C'est vraiment pas cool ce que t'as fais, gros. Il est sensible, le petit, en ce moment."

Se tournant vers le Hippie, il distingua vaguement sa présence à cause de ses lunettes opaques et de son taux d'alcool plutôt élevé. Mais une chose était sûre, il n'avait pas envie de discuter de ce sujet au pacifiste.

"Tu crois que j'le sais pas, ça ? Tu crois que j'm'en veux pas, p'têtre ? Bah tu t'goures. Alors fais pas chier." Déclara-t-il sèchement en s'éloignant vers sa chambre.

Le Hippie hocha négativement la tête, agacé, avant de faire de même. Il ferma la porte, et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit que quelqu'un squattait son lit. Dans la pénombre, il ne pouvait qu'à peine distinguer la silhouette de son visiteur.  
Il hésita à allumer la lumière, parce qu'après tout, partager sa chambre avec quelqu'un ne le dérangeait pas. Mais il n'allait tout de même pas dormir avec un "inconnu". Il appuya sur l'interrupteur, illuminant la pièce, et ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de voir le Geek en boule sur ses couvertures, tout tremblant.

"J'veux pas dormir seul... Dit le petit d'une voix presque inaudible. S'il te plaît, Hippie...

-Bah ok, gros, ça me dérange pas."

Le gamin soupira de soulagement et se décala pour faire de la place à son homologue drogué. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, baignant dans un agréable silence. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait la conviction de parler. Ou presque.

"Hippie ?

-M'oui ?

-Tu penses qu'il ne m'apprécie pas ?"

Le camé réfléchit un instant, bien que la réponse lui paraissait évidente. Si, il l'adorait. C'était son petit frère, son ami. Le gosse qu'il aimait taquiner pour le plaisir. Sauf dans un état critique comme ce soir, il ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal. Il n'aurait jamais levé la main sur ce petit être si chétif.

"Bien sûr que si gros, il t'adore.

-Non, c'est pas vrai. Il ne m'aurait pas fait... _Ça_, sinon.

-Il est juste déchiré gros. Même si ça n'excuse pas son comportement, il n'était pas maître de ce qu'il faisait et disait. Alors je t'interdis de penser qu'il ne t'aime pas."

Le Geek hocha timidement la tête et se lova dans les bras de son ami au bob. Quand il était à peu près lucide et qu'il prenait ce ton à la fois rassurant mais un peu ferme, il ne se permettait jamais de le contredire. En fait, il ne contredisait jamais personne.

"Bonne nuit...

-'Nuit, gros."

* * *

Bref. Le soleil ne pointa toujours pas le bout de son nez, malgré le début de matinée. Les personnalités se réveillaient chacune leur tour, à leur rythme. Seul deux d'entre elles manquaient à l'appel...

"Il a fait _QUOI_ ?! Hurla une première voix.

-Calme-toi putain ! S'écria la deuxième. Tu vas réveiller les autres !

-Je m'en fous des autres ! Je ne veux plus qu'il s'approche de lui, il est trop dangereux !

-Parce que tu crois que je ne lui ai pas interdit ?!

-Mais Mathieu !

-Ça suffit !

-Mais...

-Tais-toi, maintenant !"

Maître Panda fulminait encore de l'intérieur. Le Patron, ce sale pervers, avait osé touché son petit protégé ?! Il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça !  
Le Hippie descendit les escaliers, suivi du Geek, puis de la Fille, et enfin du Prof. Ce dernier s'approcha, la tête dans le seau mais visiblement alarmé par les cris de ses deux collègues.

"Qu'est-ce vous avez à hurler dès le matin, vous deux ? Maugréa-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

-Rien" Répliqua sèchement le Panda en s'enfuyant au salon.

Le Professeur haussa un sourcil, perplexe, et le rejoint d'un pas lent. Le Hippie, le Geek et la Fille saluèrent vaguement Mathieu avant de s'installer à la cuisine pour se faire chacun un café.  
Le détenteur de la casquette s'installa près de la fenêtre, observant les nuages gris. Il remarqua quelques gouttes commençant à tomber du ciel.

"Temps de merde..." Grommela-t-il en prenant une gorgée de café.

Le petit leva les yeux de sa tasse lorsqu'il entendit des bruit de pas vers les escaliers, et se figea immédiatement. Le Patron descendait, mais... l n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme. Il ne quittait jamais sa veste, d'habitude -ou presque-, et là, il portait simplement sa chemise, à moitié entrouverte, et ses cheveux étaient complètement en bataille (ouais, dans cette Fanfic, ils gardent leurs cheveux. Na.). Il avait peut-être eu du mal à dormir à cause de sa cuite d'hier soir... Ouais, c'était sûrement ça.

"'Lut Patron... Fit Mathieu.

-'Lut gamin."

Il s'assit simplement à la table de la cuisine, à l'opposé du gamin. La mine de son visage semblait... Triste ? Non, il se faisait des idées. Il était fatigué, c'est tout.

Maître Panda était toujours prostré sur le canapé, furieux. Il observait le Patron du coin de l'œil, surveillant ses moindres faits et gestes.

"Maître, calme-toi, dit le Prof à son intention.

-Je ne suis pas énervé.

-Menteur.

-Tais-toi.

-Non."

L'ursidé soupira et fixa son ami et amant. Décidément, il pouvait se montrer très casse-pieds.

"Je te dis que je suis calme.

-Et je te réponds que c'est un mensonge.

-C'est gentil d'avoir confiance en moi.

-Ce n'est pas le problème, et tu le sais très bien."

Second soupir. À chaque fois qu'ils avaient ce genre de "disputes", il perdait souvent la manche. C'en devenait frustrant.

La matinée s'écoula sans trop de soucis, si ce n'était la pluie ayant augmentée, se mélangeant aux quelques éclairs illuminant le ciel gris. Un orage, quoi, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. En revanche, ça ne plaisait pas trop à une personne en particulier, qui sursautait à chaque coup de tonnerre. Vous vous demandez évidemment qui est cette personne... Non ? Oh.

...

Bah oui c'est le Geek, bande de champignons au sperme ! Bref. Oui, il avait un peu -que dis-je, énormément- peur de l'orage, et lorsqu'un des éclairs se fit plus violent, il se cacha sous la table de la cuisine, tout tremblant.

"Il est passé où le p'tit, gros ? Il a disparu..."

Le Patron soupira, observant le petit recroquevillé sous le meuble. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait mal. Il ne pouvait plus lui parler, ni le charrier, encore moins le toucher. Il avait bien remarqué que la boule de poils le fusillait du regard depuis tout à l'heure. Leur créateur ne s'était apparemment pas gêné pour lui en parler.  
Quel enfoiré.

Il se leva lentement et grimpa les escaliers, jetant un dernier regard à l'occupant de ses pensées. Putain, qu'est-ce que les contacts avec ce mioche lui manquait ! C'était niais à dire, mais il avait envie de lui faire un câlin. Non, n'essayez pas de nettoyer vos lunettes ou bien l'écran de votre ordinateur, vous avez bien lu.  
Il se laissa mollement tomber sur le lit, fatigué. Il n'avait pas la force, ni la motivation de bouger. Il croisait juste les doigts pour ne pas finir dans le même état léthargique que le petit il y a une semaine. Non, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Puis pourquoi il deviendrait un zombie, d'abord ?! Il avait déjà attouché plusieurs centaines de personnes, et là, d'un coup, ça changerait ?!

Pendant ce temps, en bas...

"Non, Maître, ne va pas le voir, je t'en prie !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que... Parce que, c'est tout ! Je veux pas que tu t'attires des ennuis par ma faute !"

Le Panda prit une grande inspiration, ne lâchant pas le Geek des yeux. Si, il allait parler au Patron ! Il allait même le frapper si nécessaire ! On ne touche pas à son petit frère, c'est tout ! Comment pouvait-il l'aimer après ce qu'il lui avait fait ?!

"Un peu que je vais le voir ! Je vais me gêner, tiens ! Grogna-t-il en montant les escaliers quatre à quatre.

-Non, attends !"

Mais l'animal n'écoutait plus son petit frère, poussé par sa colère et son instinct. Il se dirigea vers la chambre du criminel et l'ouvrit en grand. Cependant, il y avait un très léger problème...

/\/\/\

_Bon, je sens qu'il va me falloir plus qu'une simple armée de lamas pour me protéger de mes lectrices (lecteurs ?) assassines... Alors... Qui peut m'héberger dans son bunker ? Un bunker bien blindé, je précise._

_Vous laisseriez une review ? *fais les yeux doux*_


	6. CHP 5 : Aveux, et peut-être plus ?

_Hin hin hin. Je crois que j'ai un peu abusé. Bref, réponse aux reviews anonymes ma gueule !_

_FicJulie : Thanks, baby ! Tu verras pour notre cher Patron... Mais j'ai été vraiment très méchante avec lui. Hin hin hin. J'aime ce rire putain._

_L.e.e.J.e.e : Merci ! Et merci aussi d'épargner ma vie. C'est que j'ai envie de vivre encore un peu, tu vois._

_Enjoy !_

/\/\/\

"Ma-Mathieu... Y a un problème... Un énorme problème ! Viens vite !" S'écria le Panda, les yeux ronds.

Le concerné grogna et monta les escaliers, croyant qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, et que Maître Panda dramatisait, comme d'habitude. Il en faisait toujours des tonnes, de tout façon.  
Arrivé vers la chambre du pervers, il avisa l'ursidé, tremblant contre le mur opposé, désignant la pièce du doigt.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as, toi ?

-Le Patron... Il... Il s'est... Je vais vo-"

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et se rua en direction des toilettes, une main plaquée sur la bouche, sous le regard désormais inquiet de Mathieu. Il n'y avait que deux choses qui pouvait faire dégobiller son ami. Soit quand il mangeait un bambou périmé, soit quand il voyait du sang. Il était plutôt sensible, contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait le croire.  
Du sang... Putain de merde ! Pas ça !

Le petit podcasteur se rua dans la chambre de son homologue, et retint un haut-le-cœur de justesse.  
Le Patron était allongé sur son lit, les lunettes de soleil reposant sur sa table de chevet. Il avait les yeux mi-clos, et tremblait un peu partout. Mais ce qui attira l'attention de Mathieu, ce fut le bras gauche du criminel pendant dans le vide. La manche de la chemise grise foncée était retroussée, laissant voir différentes coupures horizontales et encore fraîches. Des gouttes de sang glissaient le long du membre déchiqueté. Il vit aussi un cutter posé par terre. Le châtain ne mit pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

"Non... Patron ! S'écria-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda une voix nasillarde venant d'en bas.

-Prof, viens vite, c'est urgent !"

Le Youtuber aux yeux bleus entendit des bruits de pas précipités dans l'escaliers, et vit le Prof arriver dans la pièce. Inutile de vous dire qu'il était choqué. Si ? Bon bah il était choqué. Lol.

"Bouge-toi putain, reste pas planté là ! S'énerva Mathieu en prenant le blessé par les chevilles. Aide-moi à le descendre jusqu'à ton labo !"

Le Prof acquiesça et souleva le corps du pervers par les aisselles, le transportant jusqu'à son laboratoire. Les deux garçons le déposèrent doucement sur le lit du scientifique, alors que celui-ci inspectait les blessures. Il se tourna vers Mathieu, l'air inquiet.

"Mathieu, retourne avec les autres, ordonna le savant.

-Non, je veux rester !

-Je ne te laisse pas le choix ! Va t'en maintenant. Je vais bien m'occuper de lui, ne t'en fais pas."

Mathieu céda malgré lui et sortit de la pièce, prenant, soin de refermer derrière lui. Il s'y adossa et ferma les yeux.  
Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Il n'était pas du genre à avoir cette sorte de comportement stupide ! Il était en permanence heureux et satisfait, il n'avait pas de raison de faire cela ! S'il avait eu le moindre problème, il lui en aurait parlé...

...Bon, d'accord, il ne lui en aurait jamais touché mot, il était bien trop fier pour déballer ce qui le tracassait. Mais l'espoir fait vivre, comme on dit. Peut-être était-ce par rapport aux événements de la veille. Il ne s'en voulait pas au point de vouloir se foutre en l'air, tout de même ? Puis merde, quoi... Le Patron qui s'en voulait ? Tout le monde savait que ce n'était pas non plus un monstre, mais c'était le pire criminel de France !

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?" Demanda une petite voix.

L'interpellé rouvrit les yeux et vit le Geek devant lui, la mine rongée par l'inquiétude. Merde ! Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il découvre ce qu'il se passe !

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a, le Patron ? Répéta-t-il.

-Rien du tout !

-Mathieu...

-Allez, retourne avec les autres.

-Mathieu, je ne suis pas un crétin ! Je peux comprendre qu'il y ai un problème ! Alors dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !"

Le schizophrène déglutit sous le ton ferme et le regard insistant de son homologue au tee-shirt Captain America. C'est vrai, il pouvait comprendre les choses de la vie, il avait le même âge que les habitants de cette maison, après tout... Mais il était plus fragile que les autres ! Il n'encaisserait jamais la vérité.

"S'il te plaît, je veux savoir...

-Il s'est...

-Il s'est quoi ?

-Il s'est ouvert les veines."

Le gamin écarquilla les yeux, et le temps autour de lui semblait s'être arrêté. Il s'était taillé les veines ? Non. Impossible. Le Patron s'était vraiment fait cela ? Il avait tenté de se donner la mort ? Mais... Pourquoi ? À cause de lui ? Parce qu'il s'était énervé contre lui ? Parce qu'il avait... Changé de comportement à son égard ?

"Ne pleures pas, Geek... Fit faiblement Mathieu en remarquant que les yeux du petit s'embuèrent.

-Comment tu veux que je ne pleures pas ?! Hurla-t-il. Il a essayé de se suicider ! Et tout ça, c'est de ma faute !

-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas ta faute !

-Si ! Laisse-moi entrer, je veux lui parler !

-Pas pour l'instant, déclara Mathieu, un peu plus calme. Le Prof doit le soigner.

-Je m'en fous !"

Avec un élan de courage et de force qu'il ne se connaissait pas, le Geek repoussa Mathieu sur le côté et entra dans le laboratoire. Il faillit pleurer de nouveau en voyant le corps du Patron allongé sur le lit du Prof, alors que ce dernier s'affairait à lui rétablir le bras gauche.

"Geek ? S'étonna le Prof. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je veux le voir... S'il te plaît...

-Il s'est endormi. Tu peux rester ici si tu veux, j'ai presque fini de soigner son bras, déclara le scientifique avec un sourire apaisant.

-Merci..."

Le petit referma la porte et s'assit sur une des chaises à disposition, ne lâchant pas le Patron du regard. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. L'homme le plus fort psychologiquement parlant qu'il connaissait avec perdu confiance en lui. À cause de lui. D'un pauvre gamin sans amour propre. Au fond, peut-être qu'il aurait dû se laisser violer pour ne pas qu'il en vienne à ce point...  
Non ! N'importe quoi ! Il avait échappé de peu à une douleur d'au moins deux jours à son Arc de Triomphe, et il était suffisamment traumatisé comme cela ! Il n'allait pas culpabiliser à ce point, non plus !

"Geek, c'est fini, dit le Professeur en quittant sa chaise. Tu peux rester avec lui, si tu veux. Mais s'il y a le moindre problème, n'hésite à m'appeler, je suis dans le salon.

-D'accord... Merci beaucoup de t'être occupé de lui, Prof.

-Je t'en prie, c'est normal."

L'homme à la blouse blanche quitta la pièce, laissant le gamer et le criminel seuls (mais quelle bonne idée ! Crétin, va.)  
Le Geek s'assit sur la chaise résidant à côté du lit, ne lâchant pas le pervers du regard. Il n'avait plus envie de le quitter, il avait bien failli le perdre une seule fois, ça lui suffisait largement.

Ce n'est qu'après une vingtaine de minutes que le débauché se réveilla, papillonnant des yeux. Il sentait... Une petit main chaude et rassurante sur la sienne. Qui était à côté de lui ? Puis surtout... Il n'avait pas réussi à se tuer ?! Il était dans la chambre du binoclard ! Il allait morfler pour lui avoir sauvé la vie (logique, quand tu nous tiens...).

"Patron ?

-Gamin...

-Tu... Tu te sens mieux ?

-Bah, j'ai encore un peu mal, je dois te l'avouer, mais ça va."

Le petit sourit et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Tant qu'il allait bien, ça lui suffisait. Mais il fallait qu'il sache pourquoi il avait agit ainsi. Pour tenter de l'aider. Pour savoir ce qu'il se passait... Au fond, peut-être que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Si ? Il n'en savait plus rien.

"Patron... Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

-Ça te regarde pas, répliqua-t-il un peu sèchement.

-Si, ça me regarde ! Je veux pas que tu meurs, moi ! On ferait quoi, sans toi ?"

Les deux garçons se défièrent du regard un moment sans ciller. Comme si leurs pensées s'échangeaient sans paroles. Mais il fallait bien dire ce qu'on avait sur le cœur un jour, même quand on s'appelait le Patron.

"Je veux pas que tu continues à vivre avec un connard dans mon genre... Lâcha-t-il soudainement. Je veux pas que, tous les jours, tu risques de te faire tabasser ou violer par ma faute les soirs où j'aurais trop forcé sur la bouteille. Je veux pas non plus que tu vives dans la crainte et la peur rien qu'en me voyant dans la même pièce que toi. Je veux pas qu'il t'arrive toutes ces conneries à cause de moi... Je veux que tu ai une vie normale, comme un gamin lambda. Et puis je sais que tu seras jamais seul, que les autres prendront bien soin de toi. Surtout la peluche japonaise."

...Waw. Putain. Autant de sincérité pouvait sortir de la bouche de cet homme en une minute ? Il avait reçu un coup sur la tête ? (Je sais ce que vous vous dites : Il va encore profiter du pauvre Geek pour essayer de le fister pendant la nuit. Bah... Vous verrez.)

"Mais... Mais je veux pas que tu partes, moi... Dit faiblement le gamer au bord des larmes. Je t'en supplie... Qu-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, sans toi ? Je ne t'en veux plus, tu sais ! Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, d'ailleurs ! Je... J'ai dis que je détestais, mais c'était sous le coup de la colère ! S'il te plaît ! Ne nous... Ne m'abandonne pas !

-Gamin... Assieds-toi là."

Ledit gamin s'exécuta, et s'installa sur le bord du lit, repoussant doucement la chaise de son pied. C'était assez... Stressant de regarder le pervers droit dans les yeux. Lui qui portait toujours ses lunettes de soleil... Tiens ? Il n'avait pas de piercings oculaires ? Oh, puis à la limite, il s'en foutait royalement.

L'homme blessé s'assit à son tour sur le matelas, et enroula les hanches du petit de ses bras, le serrant si fort contre lui qu'il avait cru un instant pouvoir l'étouffer comme ça. C'aurait été con quand même. Il sourit vaguement en sentant les mains frêles de l'adolescent se poster derrière sa nuque.  
Le Geek ne voulait plus bouger. C'est qu'il appréciait qu'on lui fasse des câlins, mais il adorait quand ces attentions venaient de l'homme vêtu de noir. Non seulement elles étaient rares, mais très agréables.

"Je "partirais" pas gamin, déclara-t-il, serrant toujours l'enfant contre lui.

-Pour de vrai ?

-Ouais. Et au passage, si je rentre avec un verre de trop dans le nez, préviens Mathieu plutôt que de venir me voir, ça m'évitera de... Enfin, tu vois, quoi.

-Oui, je vois. Merci."

Le Geek esquissa un sourire et releva la tête. Ok. Là, il se sentait beaucoup trop proche du visage du dépravé. Ce soudain contact le mettait mal à l'aise et lui plaisait en même temps. C'était vraiment à croire qu'il était maso.

"Ça va pas ? Demanda-t-il, remarquant l'ai gêné du petit.

-Si, si... Mais je... J-Je suis pas...

-Habitué ?

-Ouais."

Amusé par sa réaction enfantine, le criminel l'embrassa... Sur le front. Lol. Avouez-le, vous me détestez. Bref, il l'embrassa donc sur le front, et le vit rougir deux fois plus que la normale. Ce gosse était vraiment attendrissant par moments... Tout le temps, en fait. Putain, mais à quoi il pensait ?! Fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, là, c'était pas possible ! D'une part, ses aveux digne d'un mauvais film romantique pour gay, maintenant, ces pensées bizarres...

Mais fallait l'avouer, il était sacrément mignon ce con.

"Je t'aime bien, tu sais. J'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal.

-Moi aussi je t'aime..."

La perverse personnalité s'écarta un instant des bras du petit, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Celui-ci, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, ajouta :

"...Bien. Je t'aime bien.

-Te fatigue pas, gamin, j'ai compris."

/\/\/\

_Hi hi hi, je suis vilaine. Vraiment. Bon, peut-être que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. C'est même très probable. Désolée, vraiment !_

_Ah, et au passage, merci pour toutes vos reviews encourageantes, sans vous, je crois que j'aurais déjà abandonné ^^ Vuala, vuala, merci bande de rats de Bretagne ! *-*_

_Et aussi, merci à Zombie-Snail ! À chacune de tes reviews, je suis pétée de rire x'D Merci petit escargot zombie bourré, un jour, se croisera. Dans une partou- /SBAFF/ Ok je me tais._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, et à bientôt ! Kiss sur vos jolies fesses._

_P.S : L.e.e.J.e.e, la prochaine fois que tu spoil sans le vouloir, je te moleste ! x') Vuala._


	7. CHP 6 : Réconciliation à leur façon

_Vu qu'on m'a demandé un lemon de manière très civilisée (entre deux menaces de mort et de viol, parfois même de torture), je vous fait ce cadeau. J'ai pas voulu casser l'ambiance kawaii, mais tant pis ! J'essayerais de faire avec ^^ Juste avant, je réponds aux reviews anonymes !_

_Powo : Merci beaucoup ! Et désolée pour toutes les fautes, je me suis décidément mal relue ! Je ferai des efforts pour celui-ci, va. Et t'inquiète pas petite perverse, tu vas l'avoir, ce lemon ! xD J'espère que le précédent chapitre t'a plu en tout cas._

_Melirix : Frusturée, hein ? 8) J'ai toujours aimé faire souffrir les gens, NIARK NIARK NIARK !_  
_...Ok, je me calme. Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! Oui, tous les deux dans un lit, c'est suspect xD Le Prof a bien fait de les laisser seuls, en fin de compte..._

_L.e.e.J.e.e : T'inquiète, c'est rien, ça arrive de spoiler sans le vouloir x) Merci beaucoup pour les compliments (vous pensez vraiment qu'au sexe bande de perverses xD). Ah, et désolée pour ton pseudo, mais dès que je l'écrivais correctement, il s'effaçait ! Don vuala, j'étais obligée de faire comme ça. Vraiment désolée ! :c_

_Maintenant, enjoy !_

**_/!\ Attention : Ce chapitre est classé rated M pour de bonnes raisons ! Vous êtes prévenu(e). /!\  
(Ah, et si Mathieu Sommet passe par là... Déjà bonjour '-' Si tu trouves que je suis allée trop loin -encore une fois- et que tu souhaites que je retire au moins ce chapitre, ou même la Fanfiction en entier, je le ferai.)_**

/\/\/\

Le Geek déglutit, pétrifié, ne lâchant pas le pervers du regard. Alors... Il savait tout ? Depuis le début, ou seulement maintenant ? Merde ! Il allait le rejeter, il en était persuadé ! Mais... Comment ? C'était Maître Panda qui lui avait dit ? Le Prof ? Monsieur Nounours ? Non, aucune de ces personnes n'auraient trahi son secret ! Elles étaient bien trop honnêtes envers lui ! Comment, dans ce cas... ?

Doucement, il s'écarta des bras du Patron, et recula à l'autre bout du matelas. Il se sentait stupide, maintenant, il avait envie de pleurer et de se cacher sous le lit pour y rester toute sa vie, ou encore de s'enfuir le plus loin possible.  
Le criminel était un peu perdu devant la réaction du gamin. Il savait qu'il l'aimait, mais ce n'était pas un drame ! Au contraire ! Il était vraiment sensible, quand il s'y mettait...

"Tu... Tu...

-Hé, calme-toi, je vais pas te bouffer.

-Mais... Tu dois me détester maintenant... Non ?"

En d'autres circonstances, le pervers en aurait rit à s'en exploser les côtes. Lui ? Le détester ? Pas du tout ! Il se faisait des idées ! Il était bien trop mignon, adorable, et plein d'autres qualités...  
...Ok, stop. Là, ça devenait glauque. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se reprenne en main. Mais c'était pas sa faute si le gamin en face de lui était à croquer ! Qui lui résisterait, après tout ?

Il devait se remettre les idées en place. Là. Tout de suite. Il devait se poser les bonnes questions, c'était essentiel.

_Le trouvait-il mignon ?_ Absolument. Sérieusement, personne ne pouvait rester de marbre devant son air de chien battu.  
_Avait-il envie de le serrer contre lui n'importe quand ?_ Oui. Même si c'était absolument niais et dégueulasse, oui. Il adorait le prendre dans ses bras.  
_Ferait-il tout pour lui ?_ Si les circonstances l'en obligeait, évidemment.  
_L'aimait-il ?_ ...Putain de merde. Il ne pouvait pas. C'était... Non !

"Mais tu vas vraiment pas bien, toi ! Je vais pas te haïr rien que pour ça !

-Bah... Tu avais l'air-

-Pourquoi ?" Le coupa-t-il.

Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ?

"De quoi, "pourquoi" ?

-Pourquoi... Moi ? Pourquoi tu m'as choisi ?"

Il en restait sur le cul. Pourquoi lui demandait-il ça ? (ça fait beaucoup de "pourquoi", tout cela.) Même lui n'en savait rien ! Il était amoureux, c'est tout, ça ne se commandait pas, les sentiments. D'ailleurs, pourquoi (sérieux...) s'intéressait-il soudain à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir envers lui ? Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire !

"Je sais pas... Je t'ai toujours trouvé... Rassurant. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop comment te l'expliquer... Tu sais, c'est pas facile.

-Je m'en doute, gamin, je m'en doute. Mais... Je peux pas.

-Qu-Quoi ? Bégaya le petit, les larmes menaçant une fois de plus de se montrer. Mais...

-Je veux pas prendre le risque que tu traînes avec une raclure dans mon genre, tu deviendrais comme moi, ou pire, je pourrais encore te faire du mal. Et rien que pour ça, je m'en voudrais beaucoup trop."

Avec un air à la fois triste et déterminé, le petit Geek s'approcha et se blottit une nouvelle fois dans les bras de son ex-bourreau. Ce dernier l'accueillit contre lui, non sans un léger pincement au cœur -sûrement dû à sa culpabilité, ou même autre chose- et une certaine envie d'emprisonner ses lèvres. Il voulait le toucher, découvrir chaque partie de son corps pour le connaître jusqu'au bout des doigts.  
Mais il ne pouvait pas. Non, sa nature allait reprendre le dessus, et il était capable de lui faire du mal, même sans le vouloir, c'était certain.

"Je me fiche de savoir si tu auras une mauvaise influence sur moi, déclara le petit en relevant la tête. Tout ce que je veux, c'est t'aimer, et me sentir aimé en retour.

-...Tu ferais mieux de me lâcher.

-Non !

-Si, je t'assure, articula le criminel en serrant les dents.

-Pourquoi ?" (Ah non, ça suffit avec ce mot !)

Il n'en pouvait plus. C'en était trop.  
De son bras pouvant fonctionner, il pencha le jeune en arrière et s'empara de ses lèvres, les mouvant avec désir. Ce baiser n'avait rien de comparable au premier. C'était... Beau. Doux. Magnifique. Même s'il n'était pas parfait, le pédophile ressentait le besoin- non, l'envie de le prolonger davantage, jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air refasse surface.

Ce manque d'air, justement, s'imposa, et les deux protagonistes durent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle.  
Haletant, le Geek fixait son interlocuteur d'un air hébété. Il réalisait à peine ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce baiser avait été tellement, tellement... Il n'avait pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Tous ses sentiments se mélangeaient en même temps et tambourinaient dans son crâne, formant quelque chose d'impossible à démêler. Il était surpris, enchanté, perdu, dubitatif...  
Il sortit de ses réflexions en sentant une main se poser délicatement sur son épaule. Il planta son regard dans celui (mais oui, je vous rappelle que le Patron n'a pas ses lunettes !) de son vis-à-vis et y décela... De l'amour ? Non n'importe quoi.

"Je t'avais prévenu, pourtant..." Dit le Patron avec un sourire moqueur.

L'amateur de jeux vidéos, n'ayant même pas écouté ses paroles, se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa une seconde fois. Il était devenu accro à ces lèvres, ces lèvres si parfaites, si différentes des siennes, au final. Il voulait cette personnalité sombre et cruelle contre lui, le plus proche possible, jusqu'à la fusion de leurs êtres.  
Le baiser, une nouvelle fois, ne fut pas éternel et dû être rompu. Les deux garçons se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, leurs azurs se confondant l'une dans l'autre avec perfection. Les mains se lièrent, et les corps se rapprochèrent. Le plus naïf -vraiment ?- se mit assis à califourchon sur les cuisses du pervers et colla son front au sien.

"J'ai envie de toi, gamin...

-M-Moi aussi... Mais ton bras ? Tu n'as pas mal ?

-T'inquiète, c'est rien."

Sans plus attendre, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son alter-ego, entamant un autre baiser tout aussi agréable que les précédents. Mus par une pensée identique, ils entrouvrirent petit à petit leurs bouches, laissant leurs langues se rencontrer pour la première fois. Un langoureux et furieux combat débuta alors, quoiqu'un peu maladroit du côté du Geek. C'était son premier vrai baiser, avec un homme, en plus de cela.

Sans briser leur étreinte buccale, le garçon à la casquette s'allongea sur le dos, tirant son amant par le col de sa chemise (je vous rappelle qu'il n'a plus sa veste non plus ! Faut tout vous dire hein !).

S'appuyant sur son bras le moins endommagé, le Patron caressa la nuque de son ami du bout des doigts et descendit lentement jusqu'au nombril, relevant son t-shirt cramoisi. Aussi cramoisi que les joues de celui qui le portait.  
Il observa le gamin un instant, amusé, avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou. Il déposa plusieurs baisers tout le long, avant de mordiller et lécher sa peau pâle. Il esquissa un sourire en remarquant que la respiration du jeune s'était accélérée.

"Détends-toi, ça va aller...

-J-J'y arrive pas, c'est... Bizarre... Enfin...

-C'est normal, c'est ta première fois, c'est un peu surprenant... Surtout avec un autre mec." Il l'embrassa brièvement et poursuivit. "Je serai doux, c'est promis.

-Merci..."

Le criminel ne put réprimer un sourire et s'occupa cette fois des clavicules de sa "victime". Victime qui haletait, passait ses mains dans les cheveux de son tortionnaire, en bref, qui commençait à devenir lentement mais sûrement dingue. Les gestes du Patron lui faisait déjà perdre pied, et- _Oh, seigneur._

Ce fut la première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit lorsque la main de libre de la sombre personnalité massa doucement son entre-jambe à travers son jean, lui soutirant un gémissement étouffé. _Comment_, par tous les dieux existant dans ce monde, pouvait-on donner autant de plaisir rien qu'en quelques caresses bien placées ?! Bon sang, c'était... Divin, tout simplement.  
Le pervers abandonna la partie intime du petiot, lui arrachant un léger grognement de frustration. Il releva son t-shirt, laissant diverses marques sur son ventre et son torse, entre quelques suçons assez marqués et un peu de salive.

Le Geek se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure et tentait de se contrôler, ne voulant pas montrer à l'homme qu'il aimait qu'il était assez précoce. Il ne le prendrait pas au sérieux, sinon. Mais ces caresses minutieuses, ces baisers terriblement précis lui faisait perdre la tête.  
Sans qu'il s'en rende réellement compte, son t-shirt fut retiré et abandonné par terre, faisant tomber sa casquette au passage. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de ce moment si agréable qui lui procurait moult sensations.

Le dominé laissa s'échapper un couinement aigu lorsqu'il sentit le criminel frotter lascivement son bassin au sien, sentant son érection douloureuse pulser dans son pantalon. Les yeux mi-clos, il déboutonna la chemise foncée du dépravé, la jetant négligemment au sol avant de lui céder entièrement son corps.

"Patron... P-Plus... Bégaya le petit et s'accrochant à son dos.

-Apparemment, ça te plaît ce que je te fait... Lui susurra le pervers à l'oreille."

Il acquiesça, ne pouvant s'exprimer correctement, et s'agrippa au postérieur du Patron, lâchant quelques discrets jurons lorsque celui-ci enleva son jean avec une lenteur énervante. Son boxer suivit finalement le mouvement, dévoilant son intimité dressée.  
Le pervers ne tenait plus en place non plus, et sans en attendre davantage, se pencha et lécha son membre sans la moindre hésitation. Multipliant les coups de langues, il se délectait des gémissements que tentait d'atténuer l'objet de ses désirs. Ce qui ne le rendait que plus mignon, d'ailleurs.

Le concerné n'en pouvait plus. Il voyait flou, il avait l'impression que tout tournait autour de lui, les sensations étaient si intenses. Ce devrait être interdit de ressentir pareilles choses ! Mais- _C'est pas vrai..._  
Il poussa un léger cri de surprise en sentant un étau chaud et étroit (je savais pas comment le formuler de manière pas trop dégueulasse, pardonnez-moi...) se refermer sur sa virilité. Il n'avait pas... Bordel. Il allait finir par le tuer si ça continuait. Le gamin savait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps, surtout si celui qui le "martyrisait" accélérait la cadence.

Il se libéra dans la bouche du criminel, non sans pousser un soupir rauque de soulagement avant de se relever sur ses coudes, fixant le Patron. Celui-ci lui offrit un sourire carnassier digne de lui-même et se rapprocha du visage de son amant.

"Prends-moi... S'il te plaît..." Lui murmura le petit, le rouge lui montant progressivement aux joues.

Le détraqué sexuel, étonné dans un premier temps, accepta avec plaisir et le mit délicatement sur le ventre. Il était pas si innocent que ça, le mioche, en fin de compte !  
Il s'allongea près de lui et demanda l'accès à sa bouche avec ses doigts. Le concerné autorisa cette demande et suçota ces membres miniatures et fins, les humidifiant correctement, les mordillant même un peu. Il ferma les yeux, appréhendant la potentielle douleur qui suivrait.  
Un premier doigt s'installa dans son fondement, vite suivit d'un second. Chacun se mouvèrent dans le corps du garçon, ce dernier s'accrochant avec force aux draps, les yeux fermés, sa bouche ne servant plus de filtre pour ses pensées. C'était à la fois douloureux et délicieux, atroce et agréable. Que des contraires s'imbriquant parfaitement avec ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant précis.

Ce fut au tour d'un troisième doigt de trouver sa place, mais l'allure ne changea pas, laissant le temps au Geek de s'habituer à cette souffrance.

"Tu tiens le coup, gamin ?

-Ça... Ça va..." Répondit difficilement ledit gamin en plongeant sa tête dans les couvertures.

Le pervers, jugeant son partenaire suffisamment préparé, s'arrêta et le remit sur le dos. Il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, qui n'avait rien d'effrayant ou de malsain, pour une fois. Il était juste... Rassurant.

"Arrête moi si tu as vraiment trop mal..." Lui susurra le Patron.

Le petit hocha positivement la tête, alors que l'homme blessé enleva son propre jean et son sous-vêtement, et se positionna entre ses cuisses. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il s'immisça finalement dans le corps du gamin, le faisant grogner de plaisir, quoiqu'un peu à cause de la douleur.  
Le gamer serra le Patron contre lui, griffant amoureusement son dos, noyé par la vague de sensations qui l'immergeait à chaque coup de bassin. C'était indescriptible, indéchiffrable. Il ne savait plus où il était, et il avait encore plus de mal à réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mais bon Dieu qu'il s'en foutait.

_[Au salon, peu avant...]_

"Tu les a laissé seuls dans la même pièce ?! S'époumona Mathieu en s'adressant le Prof.

-Mathieu, calme-toi ! Vu l'état léthargique du Patron, il y a très peu de chances pour qu'il s'en prenne au petit !

-Je t'avais pourtant interdit de les laisser seuls, c'est tout !" Rugit-il.

Il s'élança vers le laboratoire, malgré les interdictions du scientifique, mais s'arrêta en chemin en entendant des bruits... Pas très nets. Des gémissements ? Sérieux ?  
Le Youtubeur aux yeux bleus observa la scène par l'entrebâillement de la porte, et écarquilla les yeux. Non... Ils n'étaient quand même pas en train de... Quoi ?! Eux aussi ?! Y en avait marre de ces personnalités, putain !  
Il se tourna vers le savant qui approchait, refermant silencieusement la porte. Il était véritablement choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Non, rien... Laisse, ils sont en train de se réconcilier, je crois.

-De se réconcilier ? Comment ça ?

-Je sais pas... Comme toi et Maître Panda après une dispute, par exemple !" Grogna-t-il avant de redescendre les escaliers, souriant mentalement devant le visage rouge de son collègue. Collègue qui ne savait plus où se mettre, d'ailleurs.

Il allait avoir un sacré bordel à ranger dans son labo.

/\/\/\

_Bon, voila. J'espère que ça a été à la hauteur de vos espérances, surtout pour vous, petites perverses !_  
_S'il y a, dès que je posterai ce chapitre, des reviews anonymes, je vous remercie d'avance, ou vous dit un gros "désolé" si le chapitre ne vous a pas plu. J'ai fais de mon mieux, en tout cas._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, que ce soit positif ou négatif, mais sans insultes ! Ce serait sympa :)_

_Je vous à bientôt mes chéris, et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, vous êtes top franchement !_


End file.
